


You Continue To Surprise Me, Super Seal:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: What He Wants Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring Steve McGarrett, Coffee, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhausted Danny Williams, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Murder Family, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Stressed Out, lighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a wonderful evening planned, & he saw that Danny was not in the best place, Because of the case, So he stood out of his way, & he made all of the plans, Will Danny like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	You Continue To Surprise Me, Super Seal:

*Summary: Steve has a wonderful evening planned, & he saw that Danny was not in the best place, Because of the case, So he stood out of his way, & he made all of the plans, Will Danny like it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett saw that his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, was out of sorts, & he knew that, when the blond is like this, He stays away, til Danny is ready to talk to him about it, For now, He has other things to keep him busy, & he has some planning to do, so in between his work, He started to plan the most romantic night of their lives.

 

He knocked on the door, & Danny gave him a tired smile, asking, "What's up, Babe ?", "Nothing, I want to bring you a little surprise, Cocoa Puffs, & your favorite coffee, I will try to stay out of your way, But, Know if you need me, I am here, Right ?", Danny got up, & kissed him, "You are the most wonderful, & understanding boyfriend, I appreciate you so much", & Steve said, "You are welcome", They went on to their work for the rest of the day.

 

The case was stressing, & everyone was at almost their breaking point, & they couldn't wait to catch the son of a bitch, who murdered a innocent family, just because of the members were testifying at court, so the suspect would be put away. **"God, Let us get through the day, I beg of you"** , The Five-O Commander said thinking to himself, as he returned to his paperwork. It was such a long day, They can't wait to go home, & just chill out, relax, & spend the remaining time of their day with their love ones.

 

They had a second round of coffee, when Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover all came over with smiles on their faces, "I love the smiles, Care to share with the rest of the class ?", Danny said, as he was giving him his full attention. Steve was too, & the former seal said, "What's up ?, I bet it's something good", Kono said, "Well, Our suspect was very sloppy, & didn't hide the knife very well", The Former Surfing Pro was just beaming, "Go on", The Blond said with an encouraging smile, "I ran the blood, & the sample matched the suspect", The Handsome Native added, "For the kicker, I have HPD on hold, I am coordinating with them", The Big Former SWAT Guy said, "Beautiful, Let's go", Steve said, "You heard the man, Let's go", & they went out to make the bust.

 

The Bust went smoothly, like they planned, Steve dismissed everyone, & told them to enjoy themselves, cause they deserve it. Also, He found out, that all of his planning for the romantic evening was set, & he went to check on his lover. "Danno, You almost done ?", "I am, I just gonna finish this report, shower, & then I will meet you at yours, Cool ?", "Sure, See you then", & Steve went ahead, The Five-O Commander wanted to make sure that everything was perfect, & everything was all set up.

 

When he got home, He found the outside was set up to his standards, & he reminded himself to call those people, & thank them profusely, He quickly showered, dried off, changed, & set up the other lighting, & then he set himself in a place, & waited for Danny to come. Danny was true to his word, He finished his work, & went home to shower, & changed, Then, He was on his way to his lover's, "You look fabulous, Babe, Absolutely fabulous", The Blond said in awe of the beautiful man standing before him in a white dress shirt, & black dress pants. Danny was dressed the same, only in blue. "Thank you, So do you", The Blond blushed, as a response, & he was seated by Steve at the table.

 

"Wow, This is the best damn pizza, I ever tasted !", he exclaimed, after he took a bite out of it, & the former seal was pleased with that praise, "Good, I had it made especially, It's called **_Danny's Special_** at ** _Mario's_** ". Danny chuckled, & said, "You continue to surprise me, Super Seal", "As long as I live, I am gonna continue to do it", The Five-O Commander vowed, & they continued to enjoy their romantic evening.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
